


Spock Here/Kirk Out

by Lily_Specter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, DirtyTalking!Kirk, M/M, Masturbation, Old Married Spirk Challenge, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Specter/pseuds/Lily_Specter
Summary: Spock has been away for a few days and Kirk is feeling lonely, so he calls up his favorite Vulcan for a raunchy little chat. It's a phone sex PWP because DirtyTalking!Kirk is my favorite. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written especially for the Old Married Spirk Challenge!

“Spock here.”  
Kirk felt warmth at the familiar sound of Spock’s voice at the other end of the comm. “Spock, I miss you.”  
“I have only been away for 78.2 hours.”  
"Yes, I know. I take it you're still en route to the Tarkelian outpost?"  
"Affirmative."  
"How has the trip been so far?"  
"It has been moderately pleasant. The transport vessel is well equipped and my quarters are clean and very comfortable. Commander Krall is a most interesting man and a skilled opponent at chess. There is a Ferengi ambassador on board the ship as well. He joined us this morning. He is quite... Annoying."  
Kirk chuckled. "Tell me more."  
"Jim, it is very late."  
"I know, Spock... I'm sorry, it was the only way to be sure I'd catch you alone."  
Kirk imagined Spock's eyebrow raise.  
"Jim?"  
“Do you remember when you used to call me Captain?”  
“Of course. You frequently requested I call you ‘Jim,’ despite the fact that addressing you as Captain was appropriate according to our rank and relationship at the time.”  
“We were so young and beautiful, weren’t we Spock?”  
“Forgive me for employing a double-negative, but I believe you have never not been beautiful. Youth is another story. Jim… Nostalgia is neither logical nor productive.”  
“I know.” Kirk sighed. “I wish I was there with you.”  
“It would have been impractical for you to accompany me. Additionally, you are expected to speak at the Galileo Science School on Saturday for the-”  
“Yes, I know.” Kirk interrupted. “… What are you wearing?"  
"I fail to see the relevance to you of such information."  
"Come on Spock, I miss you. I just want to picture you exactly as you are."  
"You may picture me however you like and it will make no real difference as your imagination does not affect reality."  
"Very logical Mr. Spock. Now humor me and tell me what you're wearing."  
"Very well.” Spock sighed. “I am wearing a black robe. It is the one with the blue sash; I believe you said it was your favorite."  
"Nothing else?"  
"Nothing else. I have retired for the evening and the temperature is comfortable for me so I require no additional clothing.”  
"I see. That is my favorite of your robes. But if I were there with you I’d make you take it off.”  
“It is a waste of time to speculate on what you would or would not do in a hypothetical situation that is not remotely plausible.”  
“I don’t think so. You know what else I’d do if I was there?”  
“I do not.”  
“I’d kiss you, of course. But I’d probably get carried away and start sucking on your earlobe. I’d stick my tongue in your ear while I was untying that lovely blue sash of yours.”  
“… Interesting.”  
“Oh, it’s interesting now, is it Mr. Spock? What if the next thing I did was slip two of your fingers into my mouth and suck them until your cock was hard?”  
“Jim.” Spock said in a warning tone as though it was a statement in and of itself.  
“Hear me out Spock. I think you’ll find this fascinating. So… If I was there with you now, after having my way with your delicious pointed ears I’d bring both your hands to rest on the pillow above your head and slide down your body so that my face was over your chest. I’d take your nipple into my mouth and nibble it until it was stiff. I’d blow cool air on it to make you shiver, then flick it with the tip of my tongue. When I finished with one I’d lick the other until it was sufficiently hard. I’d rub the pads of my thumbs over them both while dragging my tongue down the center of your body and dipping it into your navel… just to tease you. I’d move down further and kiss your hipbones until you were trembling for me. You’d expect me to take your cock in my mouth, but instead I’d move past it and spread your legs so I could lick that spot on your inner thigh where you’re so sensitive. You know exactly the spot I mean, don’t you? After bathing your inner thighs with my tongue, I’d bite them gently and see if I could get you to moan for me. But I know what really makes you moan don’t I, Spock? You’d spread your legs for me and I’d know what you wanted… Are you still with me, Mr. Spock?”  
Spock hesitated and sucked in a breath, softly answering, “Yes, Jim.”  
“Are you hard?”  
Spock was silent.  
“It’s a yes or no question. Humor me again.”  
Spock cleared his throat and murmured “Yes.”  
“Are you touching yourself?”  
Spock took a deep breath, sighed, and replied “Yes.”  
Kirk groaned and said “Mmmmm, Perfect. Shall I continue?”  
“Yes.”  
Jim’s tone became more prurient and his breath more uneven as he pressed on: “The next thing I’d do would be to push your knees up against your chest and have you hold them there so I’d have access to your gorgeous ass. First, I’d suck on your balls, but that would be mostly for me because I love the feeling of your hot, heavy balls filling my mouth. I’d rub your ass hole with my fingertips while I was sucking them, then I’d lick my way down and push my tongue into your ass. I know you’d moan for me then. I’d spit on your asshole and drag my tongue from the small of your back all the way to your balls a few times before going back to tongue-fucking you. I’d continue until your ass was open—gaping for me—then I’d have you get on your hands and knees and wait while I found some lubricant. You’d think I was finally going to fuck you, but instead I’d slip two lubed fingers in your ass and massage your prostate for a while. I’d rub your prostate in little circles with my fingers inside you while stroking your perineum outside with my thumb. I’d do this until your cock was oozing and your thighs were trembling too much to hold you up any longer… or until you begged me to stop. But you wouldn’t, would you? I could do it for a long time, you understand, because I love feeling you from the inside and listening to you unravel while you writhe on my fingers… Are you following me so far, Spock?”  
Spock answered more quickly this time; a breathless and slightly desperate “Yes.”  
“Mmmm… I can hear the way you’re breathing, Spock, are you going to cum for me? I want you to cum for me. I want to know I can make you cum even from across the emptiness of space. Will you humor me… just one more time?”  
From the other end of the comm came only a sharp hiss of breath and a soft moan.  
“Oh, Spock, I wish I could see you right now. I wish I could be there to suck your fingers after you cum all over them. But I’m not, so I’ll keep imagining what I’d like to do to you if I were. Where were we? So, I think you’d be completely debauched after all the attention I’d paid to your sweet little ass, and I’d almost feel sorry for tormenting you like that. But I know you’d love it, my filthy Vulcan. First I’d spank you a few times, just until I could see my handprint on your ass, then I’d let you relax your beautiful quivering thighs and lie on your back so I could look at your face while I’m fucking your ass. I would want to see your expression when I finally let you cum. You’d be so ready for my cock I’d just slide it right in. Mmmm, Spock, do you have any idea how much I love your body heat and your tight, wonderful little ass? I love sliding my cock into you, the way you arch your back and bite your lip when I push deep inside you… you are so beautiful.”  
Spock moaned wantonly at the other end of the comm, and Kirk sighed “Aaaahhhh” in return, admitting, “Spock, I crave hearing you like this… Do you know how much it turns me on just to hear you moan?”  
Spock whimpered and Kirk blubbered “I’m going to cum soon, Spock… Spock, put your fingers in your mouth. Suck your fingers… of your free hand… while I finish my… story… Please.”  
Spock breathed “As you wish… Captain.” And Kirk could hear the Vulcan breathing heavily through his nose and trying to restrain “Mmmmm” sounds.  
“Next, I’d lift your legs up and rest your feet on my shoulders, pounding my cock as deeply as I could into your ass. I’d smear your cock in lube so I could stroke it while I fuck you. Oh… God… I’d take your hand and slide your fingers over my tongue again, licking between them while grinding against your ass, sucking them hard and pumping your cock in my fist. Ahhhhh, oh… fuck…”  
Spock cried out and Kirk said “Yes! That’s it, cum for me Spock… Oh, god I wish I could see you now.” He could hear Spock’s muffled whimpering and knew he was climaxing. He imagined Spock alone in his darkened quarters pumping his engorged cock, semen spurting over the Vulcan’s delicate fingers and soft black robe, his head thrown back, lips parted, eyes closed.  
“Spock,” he whispered, panting, “After I’d fucked you, after I’d come inside you and made you cum all over yourself, I’d take my time licking it off your belly and chest. I might even kneel between your legs and lick your asshole clean. I wish I could taste you now, I wish I could taste myself on you… Spock… lift your fingers to your lips and taste yourself. Describe it to me. Please.”  
Spock’s deep breathing was audible over the comm for a few long seconds before he purred “It tastes like your kisses.”  
Kirk groaned “Oh… god” which was followed by a long moan and a short, breathy repetition of “Ah! Ah! Ah!”, his theatrical, shameless moaning ringing through Spock’s quarters on the transport vessel as he brought himself to orgasm. Kirk, at home, collapsed into a pile of pillows, quickly tossing a dirty t-shirt over his semen covered cock and belly.  
Catching his breath, he muttered “Spock…”  
“Yes, Jim?” Came the calm reply.  
“Thank you…” He breathed, “For humoring me.”  
“You are incorrigible, James T. Kirk. But intoxicating. Vulcan logic is nothing against your… powers of seduction. I must say, however, that I do not believe that... _conversation_... was an appropriate reason for you to request a secure channel.”  
Kirk chuckled, his eyes still closed. “I love you, Spock.”  
“I love you, T’hy’la.”  
“So do you miss me, Spock?”  
“I must say, in light of our recent conversation I have come to the conclusion that it is very unfortunate indeed that you are not, in fact, here with me.”  
“You’re saying you would like to do all the things I mentioned?”  
“Affirmative.”  
Kirk smiled audibly, exclaiming, “It’s a date! I can’t wait until you’re back here in bed with me. I’ll try to contact you again after your meeting with the other Ambassadors.”  
“Jim…”  
“I promise it won’t be for comm sex. Well, not every time.”  
“Jim.”  
“Goodnight Spock.”  
“Goodnight… Captain. Jim, I do miss you. And you are still beautiful.”  
“Thank you Spock. For everything, always.”  
“Jim, I am yours.”  
“I know.” Whispered Kirk tenderly. “Kirk out.”


End file.
